sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Oddish
Oddish (オディッシュ, Odisshu) is a dual Grass/Poison-type Weed Pokémon that evolves into Gloom starting at level 21, which evolves into Vileplume when exposed to a Leaf Stone or into Bellossom when holding a Sun Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Oddish resembles a plant bulb with round, foot-like roots. It has a blue body and beady red eyes. Five large, green leaves sprout from its head. As demonstrated in the anime, these leaves are prehensile; Oddish can use them to scale vertical surfaces and catch light objects. Its height is 1'08" and weight is 11.9 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities If removed from the ground, it will let loose a loud scream. While Oddish absorbs most of its nutrients from the soil during the day, it can also grow by absorbing moonlight. Behavior It roams extensively at night, sowing seeds and searching for a fertile, nutrient-rich patch of soil in which to plant itself. It remains planted throughout the daytime, leaving only its leaves exposed to the sun in order to avoid predators. Habitat Oddish lives in grasslands and forests. Diet Major appearances Misty attempted to catch an Oddish which was in Melanie's care in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village despite not being a Water type because she thought it was cute, but she was prevented from doing so by a Bulbasaur. Misty later apologized for trying to catch it while in the Hidden Village. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. An Oddish owned by Mariah wanted to fly with its Hoppip friends in Foul Weather Friends, even trying to color itself pink like a Hoppip. While it never flies, it still proves powerful enough to defeat Team Rocket on its own. In Whichever Way the Wind Blows, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ash and thier friends came across three Oddish belonging to Steven who used them to study the evolution of Grass-type Pokémon from that area. Multiple of them also appeared in the same episode. Other Minor appearances Oddish are commonly found in the anime. Most of the time they play the victim and are usually being chased or attacked. An Oddish appeared in Electric Shock Showdown under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. An Oddish appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. An Oddish was seen in a Pokémon Center in Hypno's Naptime. An Oddish also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash. Oddish appeared in a fantasy in Dig Those Diglett!. Oddish also appeared in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, The Kangaskhan Kid, The March of the Exeggutor Squad, A Chansey Operation and The Ultimate Test, The Breeding Center Secret and Pallet Party Panic. James's fiancée, Jessiebelle, had an Oddish when she was a little girl, before it evolved into a Gloom and soon after, into a Vileplume which first appeared in Holy Matrimony!. Multiple Oddish were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and Showdown at the Oak Corral. Two Oddish under the ownership of two different unknown Trainers, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Kanto League. An Oddish was part of an exhibition in Flower Power. An Oddish belonging to the Nursing School, appeared in a flashback in Ignorance is Blissey. An Oddish was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. An Oddish was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. An Oddish appeared in a Pokémon Center in Beauty and the Breeder along with its Trainer. Two others appeared in the same episode where they participated in a Pokémon Beauty Contest. Two Oddish appeared in the wild in The Grass Route while one appeared in the same episode belonging to an unnamed competitor participating in the Grass Tournament. In The Poké Spokesman, Simon claimed to have met an Oddish, a Rattata and a Pidgey which could talk as seen in a flashback. Multiple Oddish also appeared in The Power of One, Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes. Multiple Oddish were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. An Oddish was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. In Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, Team Rocket's experiments made Pokémon feel sick, one being an Oddish. Several Oddish were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. An Oddish was seen being fed at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Johto Photo Finish. Three Oddish were among the Pokémon that were having trouble with the Haunter from the area they lived in. Pikachu and Meowth managed to drove the Haunter away. An Oddish was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Four Oddish appeared in I Feel Skitty!, one of which was owned by Eliza. A photo of an Oddish appeared in A Fan with a Plan. An Oddish appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the ship's Pokémon Center. Multiple Oddish appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew living in the Tree of Beginning. An Oddish appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator. Oddish also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. An Oddish appeared in Camping It Up!. Multiple Oddish made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. An Oddish made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle! and League Unleashed!. Oddish appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a few of the many local Pokémon who lives in Crown City. Three Oddish worked with several other Pokémon in surrounding in the park to attack him, angry at Zorua for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Oddish, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by Celebi. An Oddish appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. Multiple pink Oddish appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in In the Pink. Ralph and Emily were both shown in a flashback to have once owned an Oddish each in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. An Oddish appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. An Oddish appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. An oddish appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. An Oddish appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Two Oddish appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Pokédex entry Oddish, Weed Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Gloom. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon